


The Hangover

by Kaymardsa



Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL HAIL, Background Relationships, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Shenanigans, Epic Friendship, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, Female Friendship, Female Marauders (Harry Potter), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Just Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Never Have I Ever, One Shot, POV Lily Evans Potter, Random & Short, Randomness, Royal Title Declaration, Sarcasm, Short One Shot, Stand Alone, The Royal Goddess, beer pong, dorlene, jilly - Freeform, part of a series, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymardsa/pseuds/Kaymardsa
Summary: Lily has a hangover.Lily can't remember things.Lily is a friendly tipsy.Lily is a competitive drunk.Beer pong.All Hail The Royal Goddess!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series but can be read as a stand alone.

Lily was dying.

At least, she _felt_ like she was dying. She had the worst hangover of her entire life, and just knew that any second her head would explode from the pain of it. Even blinking seemed to be like a slamming door in her mind, and she vowed never to blink again. 

She wanted more than anything to roll over and go back to sleep but, since Dorcas was already up, and somehow not hungover, she knew that was not a viable option at the moment. 

So, Lily waited with her eyes and bed curtains closed tight and waited for death to take her while Marlene and Mary both groaned in irritation at Dorcas's lively early morning existence. After 20 long minutes in hell, and about 80 swear words from the other girls, Dorcas finally went downstairs and Left Lily to sink again into the great abyss that was hangover sleep. 

*

Two hour later and Lily was woken again. This time by Mary, who appeared to be searching for something with a worried hurry.

"Mary, what the _actual fuck?"_ Lily sighed as she sat up in her bed slowly, fingers massaging her temples. 

"I can't find my bloody wand!" Mary stage whispered across the dorm. "I was looking for it to use _aguamenti_ but it wasn't by my bed! I always leave it by my bed!"

Lily could physically feel the anxiety radiating off of her friend. Marlene had apparently joined Dorcas and the rest of the living at some point during her second sleep, and so, at great personal cost, she hauled herself out of bed to help with the search. After 10 panicked minutes of no results, she suggested to Mary that it might be in the boys dorm, as she vaguely remembered them all being up there playing drinking games. 

Lily was _not_ good at drinking games.

_Why had she agreed to play drinking games?!_

While Mary made her way to the boys dorm Lily climbed her tired arse right back into bed and slept for another hour. 

  
By the time she woke the third time, the dorm was empty and her watch read five past noon. Rolling over to _aguamenti_ herself a cup of water, she sat up and allowed herself to believe she could survive, while also vowing to murder whoever's idea it was to drink _all night._

Shuffling in and around the bathroom she decided to try and catch the end of lunch in the great hall. It usually ran longer on weekends and she really should make an appearance at some point today. She was head girl, afterall. 

Walking slower than she usually would down to the great hall, she could hear the chatter of her fellow 7th years at the Gryffindor table, and was only slightly annoyed that they seemed to feel fine enough to laugh _so_ loudly. 

Peter was the first one to spot her approach, and as he did he nodded in her direction while he got the attention of the group. She smiled weekly with confusion to her friends as a few of them stood and opened their arms in an exaggerated welcome. 

The confusion only deepened as every 7th year and a few of the younger years all shouted "Lily!" in varying excitable tones as if they were seeing her after a very long absence. 

The noise felt like a hammer.

She reflexively winced and placed her hands over her ears as James hurried to her, clearly trying not to laugh.

"What's funny you prat!" She said, slapping him lightly on the arm. 

"How much do you remember from last night, Lil?" He chuckled. 

"Enough to know I ought to _kill_ you all for letting me drink so much..." she said with an eye roll as she sat with James next to Mary. 

"Good morning to her Royal Goddess!" Sirius shouted suddenly, raising his morning tea in the air. 

"All hail the Royal Goddess!" All of the 7th years shouted in response. 

Lily just stood there, shocked. 

"What the _actual fuck?!"_ She said, staring at Sirius as everyone broke into fits of giggles. 

"What's the joke then?" She asked, still lost. They all looked at one another, clearly trying to silently decide who would start, all while trying in vain to contain their mirth. It was Marlene who finally spoke. 

"We were all so tipped Lil!" She blurted out with a bark of laughter. 

"Oh is that what happened?" Lily deadpanned. 

"You know, I thought something was different when I woke this morning" Remus added in mock revelation as he took a sip his tea. Lily felt some of the tension leave her shoulder as she breathed out a small laugh.

"What she _means_ is.... you were... unstoppable" Peter tried to explain. Lily just scoffed and turned back to Remus. 

"What happened Remus? Tell me." 

Remus shrugged his shoulders as though put out, but the smirk on his face clearly said ' _this will be fun_ ' as he launched into the story. 

"James made the point that if we were going to drink we should be in a dorm, ya know... since you're the heads, and you were really going for it with the firewhiskey... Something about respect. Setting an example. Blah blah blah..." He said with a passive wave of his hand. "When we got up there we were playing never have I ever and.... well... you were drinking quite a lot..."

"Yes, yes... so I've heard." Lily rushed out with an impatient wave of the hand. 

"You taught them about beer pong Lily." Dorcas said with a raised eyebrow, as if that would explain everything. 

"No! But I'm _terrible_ at it!" Lily moaned in disbelief. " _Why didn't anyone stop me_?!"

"Oh we tried" James cut in, a grin of pride on his face. "You lost 5 games in a row but you wouldnt back down." 

"' _Whiney-faced, quitting little bitches_ ' I think that's what you called us. Am I right?" Sirius said as calmly as he could manage, turning in his seat to get a confirming nod from Remus. 

Lily felt her face grow hot as she finally poured herself a cup of coffee. "That doesn't sound like me...." she argued weakly. 

"Oh! It was definitely you Lil!" Marlene said with a huge grin on her face.

"You would chug your cup, throw it on the ground, then shout _'I am the Royal Goddess of beer pong!_ '" Dorcas added with her eyebrows raised as though impressed. 

"It was _fucking brilliant!"_ Peter barked out, wincing a little at his own loud voice. 

A murmur of agreement passed over the group as Lily allowed herself a small grin. "Well.... go big or go home, I suppose." She shrugged to even more laughter.

"You just get more incredible everyday" James chuckled over the rest. 

"I keep telling you prats that I'm an icon" she replied with a dramatic flutter of her eye lashes before she took a sip of her coffee. 

The friends joked and ate and generally took the mickey out of Lily while she tried in vain to restore her memories of the evening. All she could really get were clips. She remembered being in the common room and James helping her upstairs. She must have sobered a little before beer pong started because she had a good grasp on playing never have I ever. 

Just as she was finishing her third cup of coffee, someone called her name jovially and turned to see Benjy, a 6th year Gryffindor, with his arms spread open as if expecting an embrace. But, she barely knew Benjy. 

"Hope you're feeling alright this morning" he said as he passed with a small wave to the group, all of whom were grinning at Lily. 

_"What?!"_ She demanded.

 _"Oh Merlin!_ She doesn't remember that either!" Mary laughed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh _for fuck sake...."_ Lily sighed as she let her forehead hit the table. 

"Before you became the self appointed Royal Goddess of beer pong" James began as he poured Lily a fourth cup of coffee "You were just.... very.... _friendly."_

She picked her head up with a questioning look as she accepted the coffee with a muttered thanks. 

"We were still in the common room, and it wasn't really even that late" Dorcas explained. "Everytime someone would come through the portrait hole, or say hello in passing you would act like you hadn't seen them in ages. It was quite funny"

Remus was nodding, trying to catch his breath as he added "Poor Benjy came down through to report from his prefect rounds and you just threw your arms around him and shouted-" 

_"Benjy!"_ Sirius jumped up and shouted as he threw his arms around Remus dramatically. Both of them fell into a full fit, supporting each other in their hysterics. 

"Yea, so expect that from probably half of Gryffindor tower" Marlene added through her own breathless laughing. 

Surrounded by so many hearty laughs, Lily found it hard not to laugh too. But she still managed a lighthearted " _fuck you guys_ " just for the principle of it. 

" _Her Royal Goddess has spoken!_ " Peter shouted dramatically as he raised his cup as high as he could.

" _All hail the Royal Goddess!_ " The group shouted, grabbing whatever cup they could reach and thrusting it in the air. 

  
She could physically feel the glare Mcgonagall was shooting in their direction. She was _Lily Evans._ She was head girl... 

But there, in her final year of school, surrounded by all the people she loved most in the world, she found that she didn't really care what anyone thought. 

_Life was good._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos if you like this part of the series. I crave validation. Check out the other parts too!


End file.
